


it's quiet, as he watches

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Respawns are a Thing, Some comfort, Wilbur is a ghost, bc sad, but he's staying in spectator mode, most of the characters are only barely mentioned, not really very much, so did i predict it?? perhaps???, when i wrote this i literally didn't know Ghostbur was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: It's quiet, as he watches.Wilbur could just respawn. It wouldn't be hard. But that isn't what he's doing, because he's taken a look at himself, the things he's done, and he concludes:He does not deserve to wake up just yet.
Relationships: platonic only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	it's quiet, as he watches

It's quiet, as he watches.

Wilbur could just respawn. It wouldn't be hard. But that isn't what he's doing, because he's taken a look at himself, the things he's done, and he concludes:

He does not deserve to wake up just yet. For a while, at least, the DreamSMP would be better off without him.

So he watches, silent and invisible, but he's got his old sweater back. At least there's that.

And as he watches, he gives his brothers guidance. Writes a note to his father that consists of "I'm sorry". Helps his son back into the respect of the people of L'Manburg.

It isn't much, but it's nice, and it's helping him believe that he might not be a bad guy after all.

It's slow progress, but it's steady, as his friends, his family rebuild L'Manburg. One day, maybe, he'll join in. But not yet.

Wilbur knows he should have respawned by now, knows firsthand how worried everyone is. "Did we switch to Hardcore?" they whisper. "Is Wilbur gone forever?"

He isn't, but he just can't face the idea that he needs to go back, needs to respawn. He can't face the idea that he _deserves_ to go back, that people want him back. It just doen't make sense to him.

After everything he's done, his family can't possibly want him back.

Philza surprises him one day by sighing, "Wilbur, I know you're there."

Wilbur jumps in surprise, knocking something over. He knows he's been pretty obvious about the fact that he's not _gone_ gone, but Philza noticing him is still a surprise.

Phil lets out a dry laugh. "Yeah, I know. Didn't expect me to notice the note, huh?"

Wilbur doesn't know how to respond. Phil can't hear him.

"Listen, Will," Phil says wearily, "I just want to know why you haven't come back yet." He places a sign and gestures for Wilbur to write on it.

Hesitantly, Wilbur does. "I don't think i deserve to come back yet."

Phil pauses, staring through Wilbur at the words on the sign. Wilbur knows Phil can't see him, but it's still unnerving.

"Is that it?" Phil seems mildly surprised. "If that's it, Wilbur, we all forgave you ages ago."

Wilbur freezes. Phil would never lie to him, but this- this can't be true.

As if he's reading Wilbur's thoughts, Phil continues, "It's true, Wilbur. I promise. Besides," he smiles slightly, "We want our president back in L'Manburg."

Wilbur's eyes fill up with tears, and he does the thing he'd been holding back from for what feels like years.

He presses "Respawn".


End file.
